1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snap closure with original seal safety for containers, especially bottles with outwardly bulging rim areas, whereby the closure has a circumferential wall projecting from the closure base, which has at least one annular area with snap projections which project inwardly in a bulge-like manner, and a circumferential wall section of the closure is formed by a release element which is laterally bounded by weak points which proceed from the free edge of the circumferential wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seals are known which have a threaded plug (sealing cone) projecting from the closure bottom, which threaded plug serves for sealing in a manner analogous to a stopper. It is presumed that the threaded plugs are to be used for traditionally produced packagings, and that the bottle aperture is produced within narrow tolerances. This is not, however, suitable for glass bottles. Only in the rarest of cases do the known seals provide a firm sealing during re-use after a first opening. If they do provide a sealing, they permit no reduction of the internal pressure, since the threaded plug is then firmly seated in the interior of the neck of the bottle.
From German Patent Publication DE-OS 16 07 863, it is known to position projections, in the interior of the circumferential wall of the closure, in two annular areas spaced axially from one another. This closure likewise has a tearing strip, which, upon tearing open, tears through a lower annular area. As a consequence of a plug which is also present in this closure, with a correct positioning of the threaded plug in the neck of this container, a reduction of excess pressure from the interior of the container cannot take place.
The known seals are additionally provided with a pull element, generally with a tear-off strip. During every reuse, a considerable notching effect is exerted, which makes repeated reuse doubtful. If such a strip is only stressed to pressure, by rotating the strip by 90 degrees, and there is no more working surface in the direction of the opening movement, that is to say, in the axial direction of the bottle neck.